


A Party for Two is Just as Fun

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Hidaka Ships BenAki, I can't write smut for the life of me, M/M, Mentioned SaruMi - Freeform, Obliviousness, Porn, Rough Sex, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benzai's twenty sixth birthday is a day of patrolling Scepter 4's borders and doing paperwork. Afterwards, however, is spent with co-workers and a cute roommate who may have more on his mind than just being friends.</p><p>(Late BenAki birthday fic because minor characters and ships need love too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party for Two is Just as Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I meant to.. It was supposed to be out on December 28th for Benzai's birthday, but writing this was harder than I expected.

Benzai's eyes are caught on a small, retreating frame. Perhaps small was an exaggeration, but the man was slight enough. Akiyama, who would normally stay close to him, had rushed off today, but not before giving Benzai one of his customary shy smiles from over his shoulder. It made his heart skip a beat and a small ache form in his chest, because Akiyama was painfully cute.

A loud crash knocks him from his thoughts. "Benzai!" Domyouji calls, waving at him and bouncing on his toes in the manner of an excited puppy, "Help me find my pen; I lost it and have been searching for _hours_."

Benzai nearly groans at the redhead. He just came back from patrol, was Domyouji really going to do this to him? He just wanted to relax in the baths before spending his birthday night under the kototsu with Akiyama. Not _doing_ anything of course, just talking companionably. "Why can't you just use a different pen?" He asks carefully, making sure he doesn't look exasperated. Sometimes, just sometimes, he really doesn't understand his co-workers.

The question causes the redhead to vehemently insist that the pen they were searching for made his drawings look better and his report-writing faster, and Benzai smothers the urge to pull at his hair in frustration, despite the sincerity on Andy's face. Either way, he knows that Domyouji will end up spending the evening rewriting his reports for Fushimi. It happens every time, after all.

They- reluctantly on Benzai's part- search the building up and down for an hour, and when Benzai's hand closes around Domyouji's favorite pen at last, he nearly drops it in shock. It was _cold_. How long had it been sitting in the freezer? And how in the world had it ended up there in the first place? It nearly makes him want to snap at the younger man, but instead, he ops for taking a deep breath and handing the pen over. He's certainly not having the urge to cause anyone bodily harm.

"I'll be going now, Domyouji." The younger man nods and waves him off with a grin.

"Thanks for helping me!"

* * *

The moment Benzai steps into the shower, he's scrubbing the filth and grime from his body and hair, scowling. It had been a long day out in the city, and there had been a few strains causing havoc that had the Special Op's two-men patrols running around their territory to bring an end to the ruckus. It hadn't been the most fun day, to say at least. He had been more distracted than normal too, leading his dutiful partner to have to remind him to stay sharp, to his own embarrassment. Shaking away the thought, he pours shampoo into his hands, working into a lather in his hair. As he goes through the process of cleansing himself mechanically, his thoughts wander.

Of course, when his mind wanders, it generally wanders in the direction of Akiyama. What was he even doing right now? He's fairly certain nothing of importance had come up, not that he knew of, that would have the shorter man running off the way he had earlier. There's a slight pang of jealousy. What could be more important to Akiyama than spending time with- he catches himself, doesn't want to finish that thought. What was wrong with him today?

He frowns, and rinses himself off with a sigh. He really needs to get a grip. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he steps out from the shower, wincing slightly as his bare feet make contact with the cold tile floor. Well, he might as well make a visit to the baths; conversation may clear his head.

When he gets there, the only ones he sees are Hidaka and Goto, who are lounging in the water. Benzai slips in beside them, and Goto gives him a smile and small wave. Hidaka doesn't seem to acknowledge him, but it doesn't bother him-- Hidaka is too worked up over.. something to notice anything. If anything, Benzai is amused when he realizes Hidaka  is ranting about a topic everyone has heard before-- Goto's dolls staring at him when he wakes up. Benzai has never really understood Hidaka's problem, but he doesn't judge. He's not the one with foreign wooden tiki-looking dolls staring at him in the night, after all.

"That's because they love you, Hidaka." Goto replies with a small smile and averted eyes, and Benzai has to hold back a snicker as Hidaka's expression becomes something akin to horrified. 

"Man, you must have it rough," Benzai teases, and Hidaka bemoans his fate, while his two friends only attempt to hide their amusement, failing miserably. Try as he might, he really couldn't take Hidaka's problem seriously; he was a grown man terrified of tribal-esque collector's items.

"Hey, Benzai, Akiyama's not with you today? What's with that? You two are always together." Goto changes the subject abruptly, as if he no longer cares to hear his roommate's complaints, and Benzai does his best to shrug nonchalantly. 

"Guess he decided he could do with some alone time." He replies, leaning back in the hot water with a comfortable sigh. In all reality, he had been kind of hurt when Akiyama had rushed off without a warning right after patrol, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Hidaka only raises an eyebrow.

"Actually, he went to that specialized liquor store at the center of Shizume City." Enomoto's voice drifts from the showers as the sound of rushing water starts. "I think he was buying you a present, because we all know how little alcohol tolerance he has."

"Oi, Eno, not to mention that it sounds like that's supposed to be a secret, but that sounds like that's supposed to be a secret." Hidaka calls, pure amusement lacing his tone, and Goto hides a smile at Enomoto's thoughtlessness. He was probably tired, just like the rest of them. Benzai, however, feels a little warmth creep up to his face. Perhaps Akiyama had been thinking about him after all.

"Ah! You're right.. please forget I said anything, Benzai." Enomoto laughs, his embarrassment evident.

"Anyway, away from the subject of not-so-secret birthday presents, we've come to a joint agreement to go out to a restaurant to celebrate." Hidaka veers the conversation into a different direction. Benzai blinks at him slowly.

"Which restaurant?" He asks, a small smile at his lips.

Hidaka only grins in reply. "That, my friend, is a surprise, but we have a reservation and we're calling cabs to pick us up, so be at the front gate before seven." The sound of rushing water stops, and light footsteps echo across the bathroom floor.

"And dress decently. Not just a pair of pants and a T-shirt." Enomoto appears, sliding into the water beside his friends, though he squints and stares, trying to make out who was who without his glasses.

"Woah, Eno, you're way too close!" 

"Sorry, sorry." Enomoto laughs softly. "I just can't see."

* * *

When Benzai gets back to his room, he walks in on Akiyama changing. It causes embarrassment to rush through him, despite the fact he's seen the other male's body plenty of times in the baths. Hell, he's even washed Akiyama's hair once, but he's embarrassed all the same.

Akiyama isn't even naked; he's wearing white slacks, and is in the process of pulling on a muted blue button down shirt over alabaster skin when he looks up, soft eyes landing on his roommate. "Ah, Benzai," Akiyama smiles sweetly, making the brunet's heart skip a beat as he buttons up his shirt, reaching for a silver tie and gray waistcoat that was laid out on his bed. "Are you getting ready for your party? If so, let me help you choose an appropriate outfit."

Benzai gives a sharp nod and he swallows tightly, turning away to look through his closet as Akiyama finishes dressing. Perhaps he wants to give his roommate the semblance of privacy. Or maybe it's just that he's too polite to indulge himself in watching Akiyama change. He turns to his closet, realizing his that Scepter 4 uniforms dominate the area, and most of what is not uniform is mostly sweatpants and T-shirts, plus a few blazers. A gentle bump on the shoulder alerts him to Akiyama joining him in searching for acceptable clothing. The shorter male scans the clothes in front of him before nodding to himself. He extracts one of Benzai's uniform shirts, slacks, a tie, and a brown blazer.

"Here," Akiyama says, laying the items flat on the bed, "Just put on the pants and shirt for now." With that, he turns his back and begins searching within his own clothes, and Benzai does as he's instructed. Within a minute, Akiyama turns back around with a deep blue sweater vest in hand. "This is a bit too big for me, so it'll probably fit you well enough," he says, smiling as he places it on the bed, and instead, takes the tie in hand and unbuttons the collar of the brunet's shirt. He then ties the tie loosely around Benzai's neck, and the slightest touch from Akiyama's small hands feels like it sets a fire under his skin. 

Akiyama doesn't seem to notice, being the epitome of efficiency, because he simply grabs the vest and slides it over Benzai's arms, circling around the front to button it up with practiced fingers. He nods to himself, and helps his roommate into the blazer as well, though he stays Benzai's hand when he moves to button the final layer of his outfit. 

"You look nice." Akiyama compliments quietly, gesturing for Benzai to check himself in the mirror. Benzai, on the other hand, is surprised by the combination, but it certainly doesn't look bad at all. In fact, to his pleasure, he looks rather sharp.

"Thanks." He replies, throwing a confident smile over his shoulder, trying his best to remain unaffected by Akiyama's charm. He doesn't notice the way color floods Akiyama's cheeks as he turns away to find his wallet. "Anyway, shouldn't we get going soon?"

"Yeah. Our ride should be here in about twenty minutes." Akiyama replies, and the two exit their room, quickly running into Enomoto and Fuse in the hall, who were also on their way. The four chat idly as they walk, nothing of real importance being said, and just as they step into the chilly night air, making it to the front gate, a text lights up Akiyama's phone.

"..Domyouji's going to be a little late," He says, ducking his head to hide an amused expression, "Fushimi-san's making him rewrite another report because there were too many stick figures drawings and onomatopoeias again." Benzai nearly facepalms, despite the fact he's not surprised in the slightest. When would Domyouji stop spiting Fushimi with his paperwork?

"That figures," A cheerful voice calls out from behind them, causing Akiyama to flinch, and then fumble with his phone. He turns to glare at the perpetrator, and is greeted by the sight of a grinning and waving Hidaka, along with Goto smiling in his own amusement. Benzai, too, has to smother a snicker. He gains a look from Akiyama.

"So that means we're just waiting on Camo, then." Akiyama murmurs, as if to ignore his fumble, and he turns to find Hidaka in his personal space. The man practically dwarfs Akiyama, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Hey, Akiyama." Hidaka's hand rests on his shoulder, and he leans down to ask in a whisper, "What'd you get the birthday boy? Do I wanna know? Eno sai-" The man cuts himself off when Akiyama glances up at him through his lashes, smiling mysteriously. _Maybe Akiyama should be a model instead of a police force member_ , Hidaka finds himself thinking, before feeling incredibly guilty-- he knows Benzai has feelings for the onyx haired swordsman, and was completely off limits.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Akiyama replies with an inconspicuous wink.

"So does that mean you're giving him a present with the rest of us, or will we be seeing the results of your present on your body tomorrow in the showers?" Hidaka murmurs into Akiyama's ear so that Benzai can't hear, causing the shorter male's face to flush prettily and for him to stutter something incomprehensible. Hidaka grins, patting Akiyama's shoulder amicably.

"Guess that answers that question. Anyway, good luck." He turns away whistling, moving to start up a conversation with Goto. Akiyama is frozen in place. He honestly wonders if his feelings were that obvious, or if Hidaka was good at picking up on things. Maybe it was both.

"Akiyama, what was that about?" Benzai asks, a soft glint in his golden brown eyes, and Akiyama smiles at him shakily.

"Hidaka's just surprisingly perceptive at times." He replies quietly, looking away. Benzai finds himself frowning, unpleased with the answer. What was Hidaka playing at? "Oh, look Camo's made it." Akiyama changes the subject abruptly, turning to the older male, giving a small wave and smile.

"Now that we're all here, should we go?" Hidaka asks, looking excited. Benzai nods, and not long after, their taxis arrive. The drivers seem a little apprehensive coming up to the government facility, but they do their job without complaint, allowing the Special Ops squad to pile into their cabs.

Benzai, Akiyama, and Hidaka climb into the first vehicle, leaving Enomoto, Fuse, Goto and Camo to squeeze into the second one. Enomoto ends up having to sit in Goto's lap, being the smallest of the four, and the bespectacled man can see the Taxi driver's eyebrow twitching from the mirror. Maybe they were breaking the rules or something.. either way, the driver made no comment.

In Benzai's Taxi, on the other hand, the air radiates tension. Perhaps it's his own fault, but seeing his roommate with Hidaka's hand on his shoulder with a flustered expression.. it makes him far more annoyed than he had any right to be. Because of the tension on Benzai's side, Akiyama sits in the middle, trying to make small talk. Benzai sits in brooding silence, glaring out the window as Hidaka keeps up his end of friendly conversation with Akiyama, though not with a bit of effort. It's pretty hard to do when you have a jealous birthday boy sulking to the side. Hidaka keeps glancing over at the other brunet, but Benzai stubbornly stares out the window. Once or twice, Akiyama even tries to pull Benzai into conversation, but his roommate is unresponsive. Eventually he gives up.

"Sirs? We have arrived." The Taxi driver speaks up as the car comes to a stop. Benzai looks up for the first time since climbing into the Taxi. They're at Romacelli, he notes, a high quality Italian restaurant. They had reserved a private room in the back, and are quickly led to. The room is painted in a deep red, and there's a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, along with a side table with presents. The table is round, leaving no head of table, no rank by which to follow. They all sit, making idle conversation as the servers take their orders. As the effort of his friends becomes more and more apparent, Benzai forgets the incident with Hidaka. Besides, it would be rude to not appreciate the thought put into such a party.

They open a bottle of wine, and as they begin to relax and their food makes its way to the table. Of course, that's when the door to the room bursts open and Domyouji bounds in, sitting himself down in the nearest empty chair, greeting the rest of the squad with enthusiasm.

It really wasn't a surprise, but the person who follows after the redhead has Akiyama shooting up from his seat to fetch another chair. It's Fushimi, still dressed in uniform, morose expression etched into his face as he sits in the chair Akiyama offers him.

"It reeks of alcohol." Fushimi mutters, glaring at a wine glass as if it had gravely offended him. Akiyama smiles sympathetically, and Fushimi mutters something inaudible to everyone except Akiyama, whose eyes widen slightly.

"I'm sorry, Fushimi-san. If you find yourself needing to leave, no one will hold it against you." He replies. Benzai gives Akiyama a curious look, but no words are exchanged, and with that, the night progresses. As the party goes on, everyone drinks more(save Akiyama and Fushimi, neither of which touch the alcohol), laughing and reminiscing.

"Oh, remember that time when White Bean Paste Tofu Stew kicked Domyou-"

"Hey!"

"Didn't Homra name him Raw Horse Meat?"

"They did, didn't they? They called him Basashi."

Fushimi sulks thoughout it all, but it's not all that unexpected. At one point, Akiyama thinks he catches his superior muttering something about how he "could be with Misaki," right now, and that "Misaki would at least be doing something more interesting," but Akiyama doesn't call him out on it, and the blue eyed man's attitude only gets surlier.

When they decide it's time to open presents, the array of gifts range from a designer leather watch with visible gears from Akiyama, to a heavy, high quality fountain pen from Fushimi, to an African-esque mask.. doll.. thing from Goto, to everyone's amusement, and, once again, Hidaka's horror.

By the time everything is done, the night is late, and the two youngest members of the Special Ops are asleep on their feet. Or, in Fushimi's case, asleep with a face in a plate of pasta.

No one had noticed exactly when Fushimi had passed out, but it had been Enomoto who saw the cute and somewhat disturbing scene first. He had been glancing around the room, tuning out Fuse's scoffs about.. something or another and Hidaka's lighthearted teasing, but as soon as his gaze fell upon his superior, the bespectacled man shushed everyone in the room. Benzai had outright stared. Fushimi? Letting his guard down? It must had been a long day for him too, if he had been tired enough to fall asleep in front of his co-workers.

Fuse scowls, "Why is everyone so interested in Fushimi sleeping?" but everyone else is enraptured, and Hidaka even takes a picture with his PDA. Benzai and Akiyama are fairly certain the brunet will be stabbed within the week if he doesn't delete the picture, but Hidaka doesn't seem to think the same. Or care.

"Fuse," Hidaka calls, "It reminds me of that time y-" He shuts up when Akiyama gives him a glare.

"Take your teasing somewhere else, Hidaka, Benzai and I need to take care of Fushimi-san." He instructs severely, gently removing Fushimi from the plate of pasta and wiping his face down with a soft napkin. At this point, it's well past one o'clock, and Fushimi remains unconscious to the world. It looks as if the young man hadn't slept for years. His skin was unhealthily pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he had never had a night's rest in his life.

"How did he get like this?" Benzai asks as Akiyama carries their superior on his back out of the restaurant, the check having already been paid for. Akiyama is surprisingly strong for someone as slight as he is. Not that he expected Akiyama to be weak or anything; they train together in the dojo often enough.

Akiyama, unaware of Benzai's analysis, titters in amusement, replying, "Neither he nor I can hold alcohol very well.. except he gets drunk off of fumes, causing him to grow tired and pass out if exposed for too long. He had a very weak body, you see. It's probably because he doesn't eat very healthily."

Benzai raises an eyebrow, but in return, says nothing, and only flags a Taxi. He helps Akiyama get Fushimi's dead weight into the car, and they end up in the awkward position of having the younger man sprawled across their laps, though Benzai is far more uncomfortable than Akiyama. Akiyama, at least, has formed an unconventional friendship with Fushimi over the course of two years, while Benzai doesn't know him at all.

The car ride is quiet, and no more words are exchanged until they return to their dorms.

* * *

"Benzai." Akiyama closes the door to their dorm, and a soft click of the lock can be heard. Benzai stiffens slightly, but Akiyama only smiles innocently, before starting to undress, simultaneously moving towards the closet to gather his sleeping shirt. It was a simple white button down, maybe one size larger than his normal uniform shirts, and fell to mid-thigh.

Benzai swallows, averting his eyes while searching for his own pajamas-- a pair of gray sweatpants that rode low on his hips. He quickly changes into them, throwing his clothes into the hamper. When he turns, finished, Akiyama, too, had managed to change, and was hanging up his choice of outfit. Benzai has to tear his eyes away from his roommate's smooth exposed legs; had he shaved?

Before he can say anything though, Akiyama is turning, fetching something from their small refrigerator. It's a bottle of rosé champagne from a bucket of ice, expensive, and Benzai can tell Akiyama put a good bit of thought into it. The shorter male smiles, and opens the bottle carefully, before pouring the rosy liquid into two champagne flutes.

Akiyama is graceful in his movements, and Benzai has to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the smaller male, who again, only smiles at him, before murmuring, "This is the second part of my present to you. It's also the reason I didn't drink at the restaurant-- I saw your questioning look." Benzai says nothing to deny his curiosity while Akiyama slides under the kotatsu alongside Benzai, handing one of the flutes to him. Normally, Akiyama is across from him, so Benzai really doesn't know what to make of this new setup. They're a little too close, especially as Akiyama turns to toast him, his clothed arm brushing against Benzai's bare skin. "Happy birthday, Benzai."

The two roommates must look ridiculous, sitting in their pajamas and drinking expensive champagne, but the two of them don't see a problem with it. They're comfortable and enjoying themselves, though the whole situation makes Benzai want to laugh a bit. It's undoubtably a nice present, away from the hubbub of their squad. 

They converse lightly, but by the time Akiyama has finished his second flute of the rosy liquid, Benzai can tell that his roommate is a little more than tipsy. He's honestly not surprised by it anymore, and had long found out that Akiyama was a lightweight.

It had actually been back in their national defense force days, on a day all of the men had gone out drinking after long months of being deployed overseas. Akiyama had ended up severely intoxicated after a few beers, and had collapsed into Benzai's lap, being a demure, cuddly drunk, much to Benzai's own embarrassment. Their friends had teased him mercilessly for his burning face, surmising what Benzai had already known-- he had been attracted to the man in his lap.

This time, however, Akiyama doesn't seem on the verge of falling asleep or passing out. Instead, he shifts closer to the taller male, allowing their shoulders to brush, and the touch almost burns Benzai's skin. When the other doesn't pull away, however, Akiyama somehow ends up sliding closer and closer, until he's straddling the brunet's lap, resting his head on Benzai's chest.

Benzai, on the other hand, doesn't know what to think, doesn't know how he even got there. Part of him knows that the position is blatantly sexual, but Akiyama seems comfortable just sitting there, listening to his heart beat. "A-Akiyama.. you're too close.." He murmurs, placing a hand at the shorter male's hip, and Akiyama shudders as if the touch lights a flame underneath his skin, and he looks up to meet Benzai's piercing brown gaze, shifting slightly in his lap. Akiyama's own eyes are half-lidded and nearly seductive. Benzai has to hold back a soft groan, has to push down the heat tugging at his lower abdomen.

Akiyama leans forward, and suddenly, Benzai's discomfort skyrockets as they're chest to chest, Akiyama's hips grinding down on his ever so slightly. His pink lips, barely parted, glisten under the dim lighting of their dorm, and before Benzai had time to realize it, Akiyama has pressed their lips together gently. "This can be another part of your birthday present." He murmurs, pulling away for a short moment, before leaning back up for another tender kiss.

Benzai, unlike his roommate, is frozen and mentally debating with himself. It is so painfully obvious that Akiyama is not in his right mind, and Benzai knows that it's not okay to take advantage of his roommate in such a vulnerable position.. but the way the man in his lap pressed against his bare chest is so endearing. Before he can say a word of protest, however, Akiyama is gracefully sliding his body downwards, right to where his face rests at Benzai's groin, eyes misty with something that can only be taken as lust. 

"Akiyama!" Benzai cries out, appalled, as the black haired man tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, releasing his semi-hard member from the clothing. Akiyama disregards Benzai's protests, reaches out, gently touching, before tentatively licking the shaft, eliciting a soft groan from Benzai. He reaches for Akiyama's silken hair, intending to guide him away from his cock, pull up his pants, and take care of himself in the shower, but the thought stops short when Akiyama's small mouth wraps around him completely. He's probably going to regret this tomorrow.

Akiyama's delicate mouth works at his shaft, sucking gently as his tongue massages the length, and one of his petite hands moves to make up for what his mouth can't reach. Instead of pulling him away as he had planned, Benzai roughly tangles his fingers into Akiyama's soft black hair; he's holding his friend in place as he attempts to take more of him into his wet orifice. It elicits a moan from Akiyama that reverberates around him, heightening the heated pleasant sensation. He shouldn't be letting this happen, but Benzai can't deny that Akiyama has a talent for oral, which makes him vaguely wonder if Akiyama has done this before. Even though he despises the idea, he wouldn't be surprised; Akiyama's ministrations were of one that knew what they were doing.

As Akiyama continues to blow him, cheeks hollowed with swollen lips, Benzai finds himself enraptured by the beautiful man. Akiyama looks as if he belongs between his roommate's legs, sucking Benzai off like it was his job. The sight has Benzai letting out a low groan, and he makes a sound warning as the heated sensations of an approaching climax starts to arise in his groin, but, as if he had known, Akiyama releases the shaft with an obscene pop and fushed cheeks. It nearly causes Benzai to growl his frustration.

"Benzai.. please.. let's move to the bed.." Akiyama's voice is soft as ever, but his eyes are half-lidded and there's a tremble and undercurrent of need to his friend's whole being that has Benzai on his toes in anticipation.

That's when he forgets to be gentle.

Akiyama is thrown on the mattress like a doll, and a muffled yelp of surprise escapes his mouth when Benzai's long fingers push past his lips.

"Get them real wet, Akiyama." He commands, using his other hand to pull off Akiyama's undergarments, before tossing them somewhere, not bothering to look where they land. His eyes widened in surprise-- Akiyama had shaved more than just his legs. His hand wraps about the smaller male's weeping member, giving it a few torturously slow pumps. It causes Akiyama to whine quietly, hips jerking slightly, and Benzai is honestly surprised by how susceptible to pleasure Himori is. Not that it's a bad thing. Rather the opposite.

He leans over, admiring the view for a short moment, before a whine from Akiyama has him kissing at his roommate's nipples through his shirt, before sucking at them roughly. His saliva soaks through the white cloth, leaving it translucent, allowing him to see the delicate pink beneath when he pulls away for a short moment. When his mouth reconnects, to his surprise, Akiyama's back arches, and his hips buck into Benzai's hand, which had stopped moving.

Benzai flips Akiyama over, pulling his fingers from the other's heated mouth, fully coated in saliva. He places his two fingers at Akiyama's entrance, roughly pushing them inside without warning. It elicits a pained moan, and scrabbling at the bedsheets. "B-Benzai, slow d-" Akiyama's pleading voice is interrupted by another thrust of Benzai's fingers, which explore his friend's heated insides roughly. _This is so wrong_. Akiyama's moans fill the air, first of pain, then mild discomfort, building to a mild pleasant sensation, at which he falls silent. As Benzai continues the ministrations, the pleasant feeling grows, and his small hips start pushing back against Benzai's fingers, wanting something more.

Benzai watches as the scene unfolds, adding a third finger and there's an odd fascination as the small hole reluctantly stretches to accommodate the added width. By now, Akiyama's face is pressed into Benzai's pillow, which muffles his gasps as he tries to adjust, all the while fucking himself on the brunet's long fingers.

"Your hole swallowed my fingers up, Akiyama," Benzai murmurs, leaning over to whisper into the shell of Himori's ear, before leaving a sharp bite. "How long as it been since someone has done you? It feels like a while; you're as tight as a virgin." He pushes in a fourth, then with effort, his thumb as well and Himori almost _screams_. "It's like you're asking for me to break you."

"Please.. Benzai.." Akiyama's voice, debauched and begging, has Benzai swallowing painfully. God, Akiyama was beautiful. He pulls his fingers out one by one, leaving the smaller Blue panting, aching, painfully empty. "There's.. lube and condoms in the bottom left drawer of the dresser, but I'm clean, so.. if you want.." Akiyama managed, one of his hands moving to stroke himself at an urgent pace, chest still pressed against the mattress.

Benzai raises an unseen eyebrow, but doesn't question his roommate, standing to search the dresser. He quickly finds what he's looking for, grabbing a small bottle of lube; he disregards the condoms, pouring some of the lubricant into the palm of his hand, slicking himself up as he returns to the bed. Akiyama has turned his head, watching him with a gentle, amused expression. "Eager now, are y-!" He's cut off by Benzai's lubed fingers pushing into him once more, and his sentence cuts off short by something Benzai would categorize as a mewl.

However, Benzai only flips Akiyama on his back, lifts his hips, and sinks into him with a low groan. Akiyama's eyes widen, and he moans a painful, "Too fast.." but Benzai only tightens his grasp on Akiyama's small hips, pulling him closer, pushing himself in deeper. "Stop, Benzai!" It's a cry of discomfort, and the distress in Akiyama's voice causes the taller of the two to freeze.

"Akiyama.. I.. I'm sorry.." Benzai apologizes, feeling guilty for causing his partner pain. Akiyama breathes heavily, forcing himself to relax around Benzai, adjusting to the feeling of being split open. He reaches up, brushing the other's soft brown hair from his face, small hands cupping Benzai's cheeks adoringly.

"Don't worry.. just give me a little bit longer.." Akiyama breathes shakily, and Benzai reaches between the onyx eyed male's legs, stroking his length in apology, which had softened partially due to the discomfort brought by the length of his shaft. He grits his teeth; Akiyama's insides are warm and tight, and occasionally clamp down on him; he has to fight the urge to thrust into the erotic body beneath him. It's the least he can do for Akiyama; to keep the pain at a minimum during an intimate act.

Akiyama, on the other hand, pulls him down for a heated kiss in order to distract himself. After a minute of kissing, in which Akiyama lets out heated gasps, he struggles out a, "Benzai, _move_."

Benzai doesn't waste time, and the sudden thrusts start at a rapid pace, causing Akiyama to cling to him, moans ripping from pretty, swollen lips. Benzai, enthralled with the smaller man, nips and sucks at his friend's throat and clavicle, leaving hickies which he knows he'll regret later. Akiyama, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care, but Benzai can't help but think Akiyama isn't in a right state of mind at the moment. His partner, who always seemed so serious and duty-minded, was clouded by lust and alcohol, reduced to only a wanton body crying out beneath him. It was filthy, disgusting, sinful, erotic.. and cute.

Benzai's thrusts delve deeper into friend's body, becoming erratic, animalistic, borderline cruel. He kisses at Akiyama's throat once more and he shifts, changing the angle of his thrusts. It brushes something inside of Akiyama which causes his back to arch like a bow, soundless cry leaving his lips as he releases, white splattering over his shirt, muscles spamming around Benzai's cock. Benzai breathes sharply at the sensation, giving one last thrust, before orgasming into the tight heat, drawing a moan of pain from his over sensitive partner.

After milking the sensation for all it's worth, Benzai straightens up, removing himself from his friend's body, causing Akiyama to gasp painfully from overstimulation. He reaches for a tissue from the bedside table, using it to carefully clean up Akiyama, before taking another to wipe himself down. Akiyama, on the other hand, sits up shakily, before letting out a small sound of distress and rushing to their small restroom, semen dripping down his creamy thighs.

Benzai hears the sound of rushing water(their private shower is largely unused, simply for the fact the communal baths and showers were more convenient for socializing). He pulls up his pants, regretfully taking note to definitely shower the next morning. He had just taken advantage of Akiyama. Akiyama, his longtime friend, co-worker, field partner, and unrequited love. He sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed. Though extremely satisfied sexually, he feels disgusting. Like a despicable person.

When Akiyama finally makes it out of the shower with damp hair and skin red from scrubbing, Benzai can't stop himself as he blurts out an apology, staring at his hands.

"Hey.. it's okay, really." The bed dips as Akiyama sits himself beside Benzai with a small sigh. "I wanted it, you know. Don't feel bad."

"But I.. I took advantage of you while you were under the influence of alcohol.. and I left marks.. the guys will see it next time you go to the baths." Benzai points out, frowning. Akiyama only huffs, letting his head fall onto Benzai's shoulder.

"It's fine." Akiyama mumbles, staring at his hands. "I kind of like it, being marked by you.." He yawns quietly, crawling under the covers. "Either way, let's get to bed. I'm tired, and we can talk about this tomorrow." Benzai nods, standing, but Akiyama grabs him by the hand.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asks, wide-eyed. There's almost a childlike fear in his eyes, like he believes Benzai will disappear if he lets him go.

"I.. yeah. I'll join you." Benzai replies quietly after some internal debate. He joins Akiyama under the blankets, and the older male quickly settles himself in Benzai's arms. "I'm just wondering if you'll hate me for taking advantage of you in your drunken state tomorrow."

"Don't.." Akiyama yawns once more, closing his eyes sleepily. "After all.. how could I hate you for that? Since I love you and all.."

"Heeeh?!" Benzai stiffens, not having expected the confession at all. He doesn't get a response though, because Akiyama is out like a light. It's okay despite that, he supposes. They'll talk about it tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super embarrassed that I even wrote this, but yeah. Head canon Fushimi gets drunk off of alcoholic fumes. It's totally physically possible.. Totally..
> 
> -Kusuhara


End file.
